


A Perpetually Cyclic Affair

by Eratoschild



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Longing, Love Affair, Original myth, Separation, diurnal cycle, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Many speak of their affair, but few truly witness the spectacle.
Relationships: Night Goddess/Dawn Goddess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Perpetually Cyclic Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



> I wrote you another fic for the 2019 Shipoween exchange, but only because this one never quite worked out but I really wanted to do something with this, so no that I have something worthy of posting, I hope you like it!

Many speak of their affair but few truly witness the spectacle. The love of the Dawn goddess and the Night goddess is fleeting and their love is eternal, a romance played out in cycles of nocturne and diurne, a quiet passion born of darkness and consumed by the light.

Rosy fingers brush over a star-dusted cheek as the two embrace all too briefly, becoming one morning twilight, liminal, before they’re pulled reluctantly apart, distance growing again and distance shrinking between them and they can only promise to meet once more.

Each counts the minutes as the intervals shift with the seasons. Longer night, longer day and how precious the equinoxes, when neither must sleep longer than the other in anticipation of reunion. How sad the solstices when one or the other must wait longer, pining first the other.

As they embrace and part again, each laments the others loss, looking forward to the next meeting, ever moving toward each other, even as they’re ever moving away, such is the nature of cycles that rule the day and the night, the light and the dark and the moments between.

Blaze of morning and moonlit cool, they dance, a dark and fiery swirl across the sky’s stage.

Sleep, sleep, to dream of their moments in each other’s arms. 

Sweet, sweet the embrace, however short. 

To meet again and again, tale as new as a first kiss, tale as old as memory, here then gone and again on the other side of the world, each greets her lady anew to lay her down in a bed of sky and adoration, to dress her in cosmic silks and shower her with dew.

Kiss, sweet, the lips, hold tight the hand. Let the last touch linger until the next finds them once more, when again the never-ending cycle brings them back around.


End file.
